Masterpiece
by Black Roses66
Summary: Harry 20 years later...really cool! READ + REVIEW!!!


It had been twenty years since Harry Potter first learned that he was a wizard, and come to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. Seven of those twenty were spent learning about his powers with other wizards and witches at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, Harry spent six years traveling around Europe. On his fifth year, he went to France, where he ran into Fleur Delacour. Eventually, he fell in love and was married to her. The first of the seven years left, Harry's wife had twins: one girl, Lily, which looked just like Harry, and one boy, James, that really resembled Fleur. Five years after Fleur had had the twins, Harry returned to Hogwarts when he was sent an owl asking him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. One year later, Harry and his family traveled to Hogwarts.  
When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he received some good news, and some bad. Juliana Fudge, Fudge's granddaughter who was now Headmistress, relayed to Harry that in one tragic accident, Dumbledore and McGonagall were both killed. Hagrid had also died from an attack of a rabid colony of ants. (Harry still did not quite understand how ants could be rabid.) The good news was that some of Harry's old school friends were teaching at Hogwarts. Harry was looking forward to seeing them.  
While he was un-packing his luggage for teaching, he heard a tap on the door. Turning around, he saw a slender brown-haired woman with a slight case of buckteeth. Immediately he knew it was.  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. ` "Harry, they told me you were going to teach here," said Hermione, throwing her arms around Harry's neck, "Oh, I am so glad its true! My, you have gotten tall! Why, you must be taller than Ron!"  
"Ron," said Harry, "Not Ron Weasley?"  
"Yep," said a voice behind Harry, "the one and only!"  
Harry spun around. There was a tall red haired man with pale freckles and a wide grin. It was Ron Weasley.  
"Ron, you old scalawag, are you teaching here, too?" Harry asked hugging Ron.  
"Yeah, Care of Magical Creatures," Ron grinned, "Hermione here is teaching Transfiguration."  
"I should have known," grinned Harry at a blushing Hermione.  
"She's also head of Griffindor," said Ron.  
"Excuse me, Ron, but I think that I can explain my life on my own, unless you think you can!" She stared at Ron who stuck his tongue out at her.  
"The one person I hope isn't teaching here is Draco Malfoy."said Harry.  
"Did someone call my name," came a none too familiar voice, "because I am fairly busy here and do not need to be bothered if it isn't an emergency." Draco Malfoy came strolling in carrying a box of glass bottles. "Potter, you came back. What a nice little family reunion, I don't think."  
"Hullo, Draco," said Harry, "Are you the potions master here?"  
"Yes, Potter and in a matter of fact, head of Slytherin," Draco drawled on.  
"Ah," said Harry.  
"If what I presume is right, you had better get your classroom set up, so can at least look presentable," said Draco walking out the door with billowing black robes.  
"The only rotten thing about Hogwarts," said Ron, "is its terrible taste in Potions Masters."  
"Draco is right, though Harry, you should get set up. Julie is very sweet, but she has a temper," said Hermione.  
"Yeah," said Harry, "I'll see you guys later!" After Ron and Hermione left, Harry looked around the room and sighed. He still could not believe that he was actually teaching here.  
Suddenly, he heard a soft tapping on the window. At first, he thought it was his new owl, Zeus, but then he realized it was a snowy barn owl that looked very familiar.  
"Hedwig!" Harry cried. With a soft hoot, she flew in, and Harry found a note attached to her leg. It read:  
Harry,  
I found Hedwig's offspring and forgot to tell you. I was at the Emporium buying James an owl, when I saw this owl. I asked the owner about him and realized it was Hedwig's offspring. I hope that you do not mind that I bought, her but she was not that expensive. I hope you are well, and the children send their love. I love you, dear, and hope that you will visit soon.  
Love and kisses,  
Fleur  
  
Smiling, Harry folded the letter and looked at Hedwig's young.  
"I'll name you Snow Rose," he whispered, "and I hereby send you on your first journey from me. Give this note to Fleur and give these two nifflers to the kids."  
With a dignified hoot that was exactly like Hedwig's, she took off and sped out the window.  
  
The next few weeks flew by on a rush. All of a sudden, Julie runs up to Harry and announces that he is head of Griffindor, and the next week, she dashes up to him and says he's Headmaster. Hermione constantly was eyeing Julie beadily who was hanging on Harry's every word. Ron laughed when Hermione said that Julie fancied Harry and blurted out that he already was married and had two kids so she did not have to be worried. In shock, Hermione stormed up to Harry and demand why she was not informed. A bright red Harry mumbled something about being busy and before he could apologize, Hermione stomped out of the room and shouted at the cooks to prepare a very, very strong casket of brandy.  
Three days before the school year, Harry was moved into his new office, and Dumbledore's old office. No one had gone in it ever since his death, and when he entered, he saw everything as it was, even a very angry Fawkes was still on his perch with a bowl of food. When Headmaster Potter approached his new desk, he found a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
When you see this letter, I will already be dead, but I have requested that you be the next Headmaster, as I know no one more worthy of that position. I leave you everything in this office to you, and in my account, as I have no family, and consider you very highly. The sorting hat has been restored and is hidden in the fifth brick to the left on the wall. Fawkes has requested to be placed in your responsibility, so I have left a yearlong store of food for him. When you lead this school, I only ask that you make your decision with your own mind, no one else's. With every change that you make, do it for the witches and wizards in this school, and not only for those you love. Act fairly and loyally, and always extend help to those who ask.  
Good luck, Harry,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Wiping a tear from his eye, Harry looked around his new office and said to Fawkes, "Well, Fawkes, I may not be Dumbledore, but I know I can do this. Do you want some food?"  
Fawkes gave out an eager shriek and nosed the cabinet. After Harry fed Fawkes, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," he said seating himself behind the desk, and trying to look professional. Hermione stepped through the doorframe.  
"Yes?" Harry.  
"Um, Headmaster."  
"Call me Harry, Hermione, please."  
"Alright, Harry. I am sorry for exploding on you today. I was just hurt that you told Ron and not me. I. I thought that you had forgotten about me, or something."  
"Oh my dear Professor," said Harry, standing up, "what has been done without thought is easily forgotten. I suggest that you might have a cup of Red Barrel buck brew next time when you explode, though, it is a little less, erg, strong."  
"Yes, sir," said Hermione turning fifty shades of red, "I see you have taken your place as Headmaster, Harry."  
"Yes, Dumbledore left everything to me, so I was trying to figure out what secret locks he had put on everything. He left his glasses here, shall I try them on?"  
Hermione giggled and said, "Yes, let's see."  
Harry straightened himself, took his own glasses off, and placed the glasses regally on the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Hermione and said, "Well, how do I look?"  
Hermione stared. With those glasses on, he looked so wise and honorable, like it revealed what he really was hiding under all that humor. She felt a sense of warmth and turned around to see Dumbledore's ghost floating behind her. She gasped. "Harry, Harry, look!"  
She spun around to face Harry, but he and everything else seemed frozen in time.  
"Ms. Granger, I have frozen time, he can't hear a word you're saying," said Dumbledore.  
"Oh, I see, sir."  
"Look at him. He looked like I once did when I tried the glasses that the old Headmaster, Professor Dippet, left me. Each Headmaster that teaches here at this school has worn these glasses, and each has left a bit of themselves in it. Dippet gave me his cleverness that I passed down to Harry with some other things," said Dumbledore.  
"Sir, why are you telling me, not to be rude, or anything."  
"Just letting you know that once he fits into these glasses, many things will be different about him. His wife and children will not notice, but the ones who truly know him best can feel a certain aura of power around him. Understand that he can defeat Voldemort, if he tries. However, along with this power comes many hard times. I am telling you this so you know how to comfort him in his misery, and rejoice with him in his glad times."  
"Will you tell Ron, also?"  
"Yes, perhaps that would be best. Good-bye, Ms. Granger, I hope that you sow the seed of learning into all your pupil's minds and hearts." And with that he disappeared and Harry began to move again.  
"Harry, I think you should use those glasses instead of your old ones," said Hermione.  
"I think I will, Hermione, I think I will," Harry murmured, fingering the half-moon spectacles that Dumbledore used to wear.  
"Harry, what does your wife an children look like?" asked Hermione timidly.  
"Oh! I never showed you! Let me find a picture.Yes, here's one. The woman at the top is my wife, and the boy that looks like her is James. The girl who resembles me is Lily. Well, personally, I think she sprung from my own flesh and blood one day and looks exactly like me, but modesty always," said Harry using his wand to fray a glittering halo around his head and attempting to look innocent.  
"What is your wife's name," said Hermione as a strange feeling erupted at the base of her spine.  
"Fleur Delacour," said Harry, with a longing smile at his family who were waving and smiling back at him.  
"F-Fleur Delacour?" stuttered Hermione, "Like the one from Fourth Year that competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"  
"The very one," said Harry, placing the picture on a shelf.  
"Oh. Well, I will just go now and prepare myself for tomorrow," said Hermione, "Goodnight, Headmaster." She bowed curtly and walked out the door.  
"She seemed upset about something, Fawkes and I'm not quite sure what. You know," Harry said, walking over to stroke Fawkes golden and red plumage, "I think you probably could do a better job at this than I could."  
  
The next morning was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. At 11:00 in the morning, Julie led the new batch of first years into the Great Hall. Harry, who strangely was not nervous a bit, stood up and welcomed the First Years.  
"Welcome, my fresh witches and wizards. When you come into this school, remember that we will always have our arms open, if your mind is open to learn. After the Sorting Ceremony and the Feast, please follow your house Prefect to your House's common room. In addition, I would like to bring to everyone's attention that one of the greatest wizard ever to step foot into this castle, Albus Dumbledore, has passed away. Please, let us have a moment of silence in his honor."  
A moment of dead silence passed throughout the Great Hall as everyone, in one swift motion, bowed his or her head in reverence.  
"Now, with the thought that Professor Dumbledore's memory shall always be in our hearts, let us begin the ceremony."  
As Harry bent to set down, Ron suddenly stood up and said, "Professor, may I say a few words?"  
"Of course, Professor Weasley, be my guest," said Harry, sitting down.  
"We all mourn the loss of our great Headmaster," said Ron, "But with his path that he has paved for us, let me introduce our new Headmaster who will lead us even farther down Professor Dumbledore's path. Please give a round of applause for our new Headmaster, Professor Harry Potter!"  
As Harry stood, there was a deafening roar of applause, and still he could hear people shouting, "Harry Potter? Is he teaching? Really? Whoa, I got to tell Mom!"  
When the Ceremony was over, Harry stood again for annual announcements.  
"This year, I know, will be a great once, but one more I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest, as its name implies, is still forbidden. However," Harry said over some loud groans, "we are trying to achieve a sense of, erg, peace with the creatures to allow Care of Magical Creatures to sometimes be held inside the Forest." Harry paused as the whole school erupted with cheers, but the First years, bewildered, clapped mildly as they had no idea what any of this meant. "We have three new teachers this year. May I introduce Professor Ron Weasley who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hermione Granger who will be teaching Transfiguration, and me, Professor Harry Potter. I will be instructing Defense Against the Dark Arts. Goodnight to all of you! Don't forget to follow your house Prefects to bed," shouted Harry at George's twin boys that came to Hogwarts, "and goodnight!"  
After the students left, Harry plopped down on his chair and, exhausted, asked the Charms teacher, Professor Katie Bell to float him to bed.  
  
The next day, at nine in the morning, Harry woke up to begin teaching his first class, the Hufflepuffs. Harry put on robes of dark blue, and he waited for the students to file in. In five minutes, the classroom was filled with a batch of figety Hufflepuffs.  
"Good morning to you all," smiled Harry warmly, "Today, you will not need any use of your wands, so you may put them away." Harry's students excitedly jammed their wands into their bags. "Today I will be teaching you about a werewolf's life and its death. A werewolf is not born. It is only the effect of a bite from a rabid wolf on a full moon. The human bitten is transformed into a werewolf and has no control of its attacks. It only knows that he must bite anyone who comes into his/her presence."  
A sixth year with curly brown hair poked her hand into the air when Harry paused. Surprised and happy at the same time that someone had shown some sort of interest, he called on her.  
"Ms."  
"Grant, sir."  
"Yes, Miss Grant?"  
"How did the werewolf start actually? If the werewolf is that dangerous on a full moon, wouldn't it harm its own young and even itself?" asked Miss Grant.  
"Well, Miss Grant, no one quite knows the answer to your first question. It is assumed that a poison had somehow wound its way into a wolf's bloodstream causing it to become rabid. The werewolf really is not that magical. It is more like a disease that has become more like a monstrous curse, not a magical creature. Now I will answer your second question. Yes, the werewolf has attempted to harm its friends and family. As I said before, it has no control over its attacks."  
When Harry opened his mouth to resume teaching, there was a knock at the door. Waving his wand at it, it sprang open and he saw Ron standing in the doorway.  
"Harr- I mean Professor Potter, the Headmistress would like to see you for a moment," said Ron.  
"Thank you," Harry said, "Will you make sure that my class does not attempt to take over the world while I'm gone?" Harry's students giggled.  
"That's why I am here. Don't worry about your class, Headmaster, they will be just fine." Said Ron sneakily, moving his eyes around the room and rubbing his hands together, causing the students to giggle even harder.  
Harry left and made his way to Julie's office. While he was walking, he heard a soft whisper that was just above his right ear.  
"Harry.come to me.I am sooo afraid."  
Harry stopped, fully aware that there was no one around him at all. Feeling behind himself he felt nothing, and after pausing to hear the voice again and not hearing anything, he started walking again. Then, when Harry was two corridors away from Julie's office, he heard it again, but louder.  
"Harry! Harry come to me.I need you. please.come here."  
"Where are you?" Harry said aloud, looking around, "Who are you?"  
"Harry! Harry! No, get it away," The voice was screaming now and driving Harry insane, "Stop go away! AHHHHHH! Help, HELP ME!"  
Harry was looking around madly, screaming and moaning, "What is it? What is happening? Where are you? Who are you?" The screaming in his head was unbearable now. He was at the point of throwing himself off the banister when suddenly, it stopped. Harry blinked, sobbing trying to listen with all of his might.  
"You are a foolish human, woman. You should have freely surrendered your children. You need not have died, but I had no choice. Die, woman. Die."  
That voice was cold and scathing, like death's own. The voice was familiar, but not feeling and dead. The only thing Harry remembered was a woman as beautiful as the sun looking over him.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to a strong smell of tea and a red bird nestled on his arm. Blinking, he saw a young woman with a white dress carrying a pot of tea.  
"You've woken up, Headmaster," she said, "Drink some tea, it will focus your vision." Harry nodded and smiled at the young nurse. It was Madame Pomfrey the second. Sipping his tea, he tried to concentrate on what made him faint. He remembered voices, in his head.they were pleading.  
"Headmaster, Professor Weasley would like to you, shall I let them in?" asked Madame Pomfrey.  
"Yes, please show him in," Harry said. Turning towards the doorway he saw Ron step in with a relieved face. Nodding to Madame Pomfrey, she left Ron and Harry all alone.  
"I see you've woken up," grinned Ron, sitting on the sofa beside Harry, "What happened?"  
"Well, I am not quite sure," Harry frowned, "All I really remember is voices inside my head, and passing out. Wait! An angel! I saw an angel; she was leaning over me right before I passed out. I mean she had to be an angel. She was beautiful and her voice, like bells, but still it sounded familiar."  
While Harry was puzzling over his "angel" Ron also was thinking about the "angel". He remembered seeing Hermione standing over Harry, but that could not be Harry's angel, could it? It had to be, but Harry could never know this because he had Fleur. Ron shook his head. No, he would keep it secret; he had to.  
"Ha, imagine me seeing an angel," Harry laughed at Ron, "Crazy, yes? Ron? Are you listening?" Harry waved his hand in front of Ron and Ron snapped suddenly back to reality with Harry.  
"OH, H-Harry, um, I g-g-guess, I'll see y-you l-l-l-later, okay?" Ron stuttered, "B-bye." Then he ran out of the room and fled out side to visit his hippogriffs.  
Harry arched his eyebrows and thought, Ron sounded like Quirrel, a little. Strange, very strange indeed. And with that, he stared up at the ornate ceiling and lost himself in thought.  
  
In a few hours, when Hermione was on brake for a minute, she decided to check on Harry in his office. Running up the marble staircase to the gargoyle that was the entrance to Harry's office, she mumbled the password, Butterbean. When she entered she found Harry sound asleep with his finger in the air, poised as if he feel asleep while explaining something.  
"Harry," she whispered in his ear, "wake up!" Hermione stepped back as he roused himself opening still bright green eyes and rather messy hair. Harry yawned, blinked twice and smiled at Hermione.  
"Hullo, Hermione," Harry said, "I must have dozed off." He checked his watch and his eyes widened a bit. "Four hours! Goodness gracious, I have to ask Madame Pomfrey what's in that tea!" Harry looked in his cup as to find some sort of answer.  
Hermione laughed and took his teacup and put it on the desk behind her. "Come on sleepyhead, wake up, you have a school to run," Hermione said prodding him with her wand.  
"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place, Her-Professor Granger," Harry jumped up and saluted her, his hair sticking straight up and his glasses askew, "Headmaster Potter, awakes! You may kiss my feet now." Harry stuck his left foot out regally. Hermione sent red sparks from her wand at his foot, causing his socks to change colors. Harry, put his glasses on, and used his six foot five height to glare down at her. Then they both burst out laughing. "I guess you are right, Hermione, those students are probably shooting off fireworks or something." A loud bang erupted from the next room. "Am I telepathic or am I telepathic?" Hermione laughed. Harry extended an arm and said, "May I escort you back to the Great Hall?"  
"Yes, that would be delightful, Headmaster Potter," she said taking his arm, and the two both walked royally back to the Great Hall.  
  
Out in Hagrid's old hut, Ron was preparing his next class, but he couldn't take his mind off Harry's experience. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite think of it. Putting down his quill, he stepped outside and saw something running across the grounds. Thinking it was a student trying to sneak off, he walked to the finally defeated Whomping Willow where he saw the student run to. Stepping past the branches he said, "Nice try, but you still get detention." Looking down at the student he instead saw a man as tall as he was with pale skin, black hair, and snake-like eyes that were burning bright red maliciously.  
"I don't think so," he sneered; he pointed his wand at a screaming Ron, and everything went black.  
  
Back at the school, Harry suddenly heard screaming once more in his head. Spinning around nearly knocking over Hermione, he saw only a deserted corridor. Nooooo! Leave me alone!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! AHHHHHHHHHH! The voice was familiar, it sounded like.  
"Ron!" Harry shouted madly clutching at his head, looking everywhere.  
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione yelled trying to understand Harry's sudden outburst.  
Please NOOO!! Just let me go-Harry heard in his head a mocking laugh that chilled his bones. You stupid fool, NO ONE stands a chance against me!! HAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Harry Potter will wither in front of me, and no one can stop me!!!  
  
"RON!" Harry shrieked "NO!!!" Dropping to his knees he felt weak and dizzy and was sliding in and out of consciousness. A voice reached his ears saying, "Harry, Harry," and then, he saw an angel as beautiful as before standing over him. He mumbled something and passed out.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry woke up with Hermione sitting in the chair beside him, sobbing. Rubbing his eyes, he checked his watch and saw that it had been two hours since he passed out. Looking around, he saw that he was in his office again. Feeling that he was being watched, he turned and saw not just Hermione, but Julie sitting in a corner, crying.  
"What happened?" Harry asked. Massaging his head, Harry began to remember what had made him faint. He had heard a voice.Ron's voice.calling for help! He had to help him! Wait, Harry thought, how long has it been. "Hermione, what happened," Harry began to panic, "What happened, I said, what happened."Harry began to sob; he knew it now. Ron had died, of course he had, all because of him, Harry.  
"Headmaster," Julie said, "Ron isn't dead." She sniffled, rubbing red, swollen eyes, "But he almost died, and after he didn't die, he killed Voldemort."  
"Then why are we crying?" Harry demanded, "What is there to be saddened about? This is a day of joy, not sorrow!"  
"No, headmaster," sobbed Julie, "You see, after Ron killed Voldemort, he was enraged that you, his friend, hadn't helped him. So he swore to kill you himself, partly out of anger, partly out of the fact."  
Hollowly, Harry, drained of energy, asked, "What. What fact?"  
"The fact that Voldemort transferred some of himself into Ron, including his hatred toward you," burst out Hermione, crying hysterically. Oh God, Harry thought, what has this come to? If my destiny is to destroy Voldemort, than I must have to.  
"No!" Harry cried, "I will not kill Ron! Never in this lifetime will that thought even pass through my mind!" Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably, her hand gripping something tightly. "Hermione, what is that?" Harry wrenched the scroll out of her sweaty palm. It was a note that read, "COME AND GET ME, POTTER, BEFORE I COME GET YOU!"  
"You see, Harry," said a voice behind him, "I'm afraid that that isn't your choice to fight or not to." Harry spun around seeing Ron sneering at him; wand raised pointing at Harry's head.  
"Ron, no." Harry said, "I couldn't help you! I was going insane! I heard voices in my head, and I did not know where they were coming from! Ron, please listen to me!" Reaching out, Harry grasped Ron's arm.  
Ron threw him off, shouting, "Crucio!" Hermione screamed, she knew what that curse was, and she knew how Harry must feel. "Back off Hermione," Ron roared, "I don't want to hurt you, because you, sweet, are innocent, like a flower." Ron squeezed Hermione's cheek, as she winced in pain. "You love your Harry Potter, don't you?" Ron made her nod. "Well I'll make a deal with you: If you come with me, I'll let Harry live, and spare the school, and Harry's family. If you choose not to, I will kill Harry and let the innocents go, but the students.they die. So sad! Ah, well. So choose, darling, choose." Harry looked up at Hermione, struggling with the searing pain going through his body. He motioned to Ron to let him speak. "Potty wants to talk? I suppose that's allowable." Ron waved his wand and the pain stopped.  
"Hermione," Harry said, "let me die." Hermione shook her head, sobbing madly. She knew it was the only way, but she would not let him die. "Hermione, it you won't I will." Harry looked at Ron. "Go on coward, kill me. I let you get your petty satisfaction, but I doubt that will get you far." Harry stood in Ron's face, towering three inches taller. "Go on now, don't tell me you're scared." Harry made a puppy face maliciously, tipping Ron's anger flow. Screaming, Ron made a sword appear from nowhere and plunged it through Harry's side. Hermione screamed, covering her mouth in horror.  
"Ron! What has happened to you?" Hermione fell on her knees, "Who are you?" she sobbed, "Who are you." Harry was still living, but hardly.  
"Well, Ron?" Harry croaked, "Does your life feel complete now that you have stabbed a sword down my navel? Does this mean that now you could die happily?"  
"Yes, Potter it does." Ron twisted the sword, making Harry grimace in pain. He stared up at Ron, wondering how so much anger could transfer itself into such a wonderful person. Ron's eyes, Harry noticed, had turned from a light hazel into a deep blood red, and they chillingly reminded him of Voldemort. Harry thought of Hermione, sitting pitifully in the corner, crying with overflowing grief, and he thought of his family, Fleur, Lily, and James. Then, he thought of the school, Hogwarts. His mind suddenly cleared, and a fierce determination not to let all these people down drowned out all his pain, and slowly, the sword still in his abdomen, he raised, the strength of 100 men surging through him. He heard Hermione gasp, and Ron drop his wand, sending it clattering to the floor.  
"Oh my God," Hermione whispered, her hand lingering over her quivering lips, "Oh my God." Ron's eyes widened and a illuminating rush of light from some unknown source appeared miraculously, blinding Ron momentarily. Harry roared and shouted a curse, sending him through space, into a place far away, without time or space, he sent him wandering eternally there, forever. Then, Harry collapsed, his chest heaving from exhaustion, and his brow covered in perspiration.  
"Harry!" Hermione rushed over to him, and laid his head in her lap. She pulled the sword out of his stomach and cradled his shuddering form to her chest. Harry gritted his teeth together as the pain returned suddenly to him, making him gasp in torture. He heard a door open, and a tall black haired girl dove toward him.  
"Dad!" Lily, his 14 year-old daughter cried, "Dad, oh, Jesus." She pulled out a small vile from her leather purse. "Dad, the vile! Do I use it now? Dad, come on try!" Harry craned his head toward her, and he saw the syrupy black liquid sloshing around in the crystal glass. He nodded. "Okay, okay, okay." Lily muttered, her face contorted in concentration. Hermione just stepped back and let Harry's daughter hover over his body. "Drink it, Dad. Come on, you can do it."  
  
Next Chapter coming soon 


End file.
